Everett Lynch
Grace Lynch Numerous unnamed stepfathers |path = Serial Killer Lonely Hearts Killer Serial Arsonist Con Artist Criminal Accomplice Cop Killer Mass Murderer |signature = Proposing to his victims before killing them |mo = Strangulation Post-mortem face removal Shooting |victims = 18+ killed 4 attempted 2 attempted by proxy 1 assaulted 1 tortured |status = Deceased |job = Former pilot |actor = Michael Mosley |appearance = "Chameleon" }} Everett Lynch, a.k.a. "The Chameleon", is a psychopathic, misogynistic, serial killer, serial arsonist, con artist, former criminal accomplice and later cop killer and mass murderer who appears in the Season Fourteen episode "Chameleon" via flashbacks and in Season Fifteen and the show's final unsub. Background When Everett was a child, he aided his mother Roberta in conning men whom she would get to marry her to get their money by having him pretend to be a "blubbering seven-year-old" living on the street with his mother. Every time he and his mother were successful in their cons, they would laugh together. His mother's cons not only caused him to develop a narcissistic personality, but made him unable to form an identity of his own. At some point in his adulthood, he had a daughter that he named Grace. One day, while the family was living in Aberdeen, Mississippi, Grace was taking a bath and being watched over by Roberta. Grace had drowned in the tub just as Roberta was looking away for a few minutes. Grace survived the incident, but it caused Everett to never forgive his mother and he decided to end his relationship with his mother and take Grace with him. Later on in his life, Everett decided not only to be a con artist, using aspects of his mother's M.O. but to kill the women he targeted. He killed numerous women, taking their money and each of their faces as trophies. After his murder of Monica Feinstein was discovered, the BAU was called in. After murdering Monica, Everett is shown in a bathroom, where he changes his appearance, including his facial hair, eye color, and glasses. He then goes to the home of Mary Cullen, a woman who he and Grace are conning. He arrives late at night, explaining that he had stayed late at a meeting in Nashville. After Mary suggests that they go out, Everett excuses himself to the bathroom, where he preens himself before noting Monica's removed face in his open suitcase. After restraining himself, he closes it. He and Grace are later seen washing dishes together. After Mary leaves, Grace asks Everett to explain what his plans are with Mary. When he says he doesn't know, Grace asks him to simply not hurt her. Mary prepares a fancy dinner for Everett and Grace. When Everett asks what the occasion is, Mary presents him with a ring made of Hawaiian koa wood. She explains that it reminds her of when Everett had said he wanted to go to Kauai and that she wants to take an extended honeymoon with him. When Everett doesn't react, she continues and proposes him, proclaiming that she knew he was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the moment they met. As Grace watches, Everett accepts and takes a rose from the flower vase on the table and puts it behind her ear. He says that Hawaii sounds beautiful before knocking her out with the vase, horrifying Grace. Afterwards, Everett sets a trap for the BAU after receiving a call from Roberta's lawyer warning him that the FBI has tracked him down. He restrains Grace in a chair in the house before tying Mary up in a barn on the property. When the BAU breaks in, they find numerous faces belonging to his previously unknown victims placed around the house. After Tara, Rossi, and Simmons find Mary in the barn, Everett opens fire on them while Grace stabs Luke Alvez on his orders. He flees into the woods behind the house with Rossi in pursuit and is able to ambush Rossi and knock the gun from his hand before asphyxiating him into unconsciousness. However, instead of killing him, Everett cuts his forehead as a reminder that he could have taken his face as a trophy and sticks the knife in the ground next to him. He currently remains at large. Chameleon In flashbacks, Rossi told his fiancee, Krystall, the story of what happened during the case, culminating in Everett's escape. The case traumatized everyone in the team to the point where they thought they could have done it better and felt guilty about allowing an unsub like him escape. For SSA Luke Alvez, his arm was injured to the point it would take one or two weeks for it to heal. For SSA Rossi, his head needed stitches and under SSA Prentiss' instruction to go home and talk about what happened to Krystall when he was suffering from PTSD. For Reid, he was spending a week looking over the case to work hard to catch the man no matter what happened. Season Fifteen Under the Skin TBA Awakening TBA Family Tree TBA Face Off TBA And in the End... TBA Modus Operandi Everett targeted women who were aged in their early fifties and had kids who had gone to college, having them act as surrogates for his own mother. He would operate in the same cities his mother committed her cons that he helped her within the exact same order, in the hopes of relieving the childhood experiences of helping his mother trick her victims. He found his victims on dating websites and incorporated what kinds of things they liked doing and what they liked in a man into his own fake dating profile in the hopes they would see it and be interested in him. With each victim, he used a different alias, called them on burner phones, and altered his appearance using a disguise kit consisting of fake beards, wigs, glasses, and colored contacts. He would also change his body language, mannerisms, even his accent when interacting with his victims and anyone they were with. To steal his victim's money as he was dating them, he set up fake bank accounts, using them as fences to untraceable offshore accounts which is where the money from his victims' bank accounts would go to. To gain sympathy from his victims, he told them the story of how his daughter drowned in a bathtub while she was being watched by his mother, but lied to them when he told them that she had died as a result of the drowning. Just as his mother proposed to her victims, Everett would do the same. Sometime after his victims said yes to the marriage proposal, he would kill them in their own homes by strangulation. He then cut their faces off with a knife to keep as trophies. As a forensic countermeasure to the murders, he set fire to his victims' homes by leaving a stove on and corroding the gas pipes in the houses with sulfuric acid. In the case of his last victim, Mary Cullen, he used his daughter in his con and assaulted and knocked her unconscious with a flower vase after she proposed to him which ruined any chance of him being able to perform his signature on her. Profile in prison, while posing as her lawyer.]] The unsub is a malignant narcissist and misogynist who fundamentally hates the women he takes advantage of. He cannot reveal who he truly is to them, so at the moment of their greatest happiness, he destroys it and takes their face. A hatred this severe, where rage trumps money, indicates that the unsub has a damaged relationship with the primary female figure in his life, most likely his mother. Something must have happened during the unsub's formative years to produce this level of violence, suggesting that he has been nursing this anger for a long time. Although he goes to great lengths to hide his face, the unsub probably uses all or part of the same cover story in his con. The details the unsub recycles might be helpful, as there might be some bread crumbs that may or may not help lead to where he is now or more likely, they will reveal who he was, to begin with. Known Victims Personal Victims *Late 1970s to early 1990s: **Unspecified dates and locations throughout the southern U.S.: Numerous unnamed men (aided Roberta in conning them) ***Nashville, Tennesse: Unnamed man ***Little Rock, Arkansas: Unnamed man *Early 2000s: Grace Lynch *Unspecified dates and locations: Numerous unnamed women *2018: **Unspecified date, Birmingham, Alabama: Ms. Holden **August 15, 2018, Memphis, Tennessee: Clarissa Carney *2019: **January 16, Nashville, Tennesse: Monica Feinstein **January 22, Little Rock, Arkansas, the standoff at the Cullen home: ***Mary Cullen ***Tara Lewis ***Matthew Simmons ***David Rossi **July: ***U.S. Marshal Alison Faust ***Two unnamed U.S. Marshals ***Unnamed U.S. Marshal ***Grace Lynch Victims by Proxy * January 22, 2019, Little Rock, Arkansas: Spencer Reid and Luke Alvez ** Spencer Reid ** Luke Alvez Notes *Lynch is currently the sixth of only six criminals who have successfully evaded the BAU. The others are: **Season Five ***Tony Mecacci ("Reckoner") (though he was later murdered by a mobster). **Season Six ***Shane Wyland ("Into the Woods") (though he may have possibly died from his disease afterwards). **Season Eight ***Darlene Beckett ("The Pact") **Season Nine ***The Killer Woodsman ("Blood Relations") **Season Ten ***Taras Yudin ("Rock Creek Park") *Everett seems to be based on at least three unsubs from the show's past: **Season Three ***Max Poole ("About Face") - Both were psychopathic serial killers (budding at least) who targeted women, cut their victims faces off (although Lynch did it post-mortem, while Poole did it as a kill method), and attempted to kill a BAU agent and had a final encounter with Rossi (though Lynch survived and escaped, while Poole died). **Season Five ***Bill Hodges ("Parasite") - Both were murderous con artists who formed relationships with their female victims in order to scam them, operated in multiple cities, and killed their female victims by strangling them. **Season Eight ***Johnny Ray Covey ("Nanny Dearest") - Both were psychopathic serial killers who targeted women who acted as surrogates for the true targets of their rage, operated in multiple cities, and had female relatives who drowned in bathtubs while being watched over by maternal figures (although Lynch's daughter survived her drowning, Covey's sister did not). *He is the second unsub to recite bookend quotes in an episode, the first being Ian Doyle, who recited the closing quote in the Season Six episode "Coda". Appearances *Season Fourteen **"Chameleon" **"Sick and Evil" *Season Fifteen **"Under the Skin" **"Awakenings" **"Spectator Slowing" **"Family Tree" **"Face Off" **"And in the End..." References Category:Stubs Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Fourteen Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Serial Arsonists Category:Con Artists Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Psychopaths Category:Narcissists Category:Criminals at Large Category:Misogynists Category:Prolific Killers Category:Lonely Hearts Killers Category:Season Fifteen Criminals Category:Cop Killers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Hostage Takers Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Matricidal Killers